


The Pendragon Eclipse

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: The One Where Gwaine is Drunk with Love for Percival [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk with Love verse, Gwaine Being Gwaine, M/M, Uther is kind of a bitch, the knights - Freeform, vaguely cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine declares war on the household, and Arthur gets protective for no apparent reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pendragon Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was overwhelmed by the response Knights of the Bloody Round Table got, which spurred me to write more. This one's a little shorter then Knights, and a tad more serious.
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

The problem with his attraction to Percival was that the seven of them had originally managed to find a flat that housed all of them. 

Seven males living together, half of them liked to wander around without their shirts on in the first place, leave clothes everywhere, and they only really did the dishes when the sink was full or Elyan tried to cook. Leon and Lancelot were the only ones that could make a respectable meal; Gwaine, Merlin, and Percival could manage if they tried really hard with a cookbook open on the counter, and Arthur stopped trying after the Christmas incident of '08. Needless to say they ordered a lot of takeout or went out to eat four days out of seven.

Anyway, they shared a flat with only three bathrooms and Gwaine spent the week after his Drunken Realization waking up and walking out of his room to the image of a no-shirt Percival heading to the shower.

Gwaine retaliated by waltzing out of his room in nothing but boxers for the week after that.

Percival didn't notice. (Merlin did. Arthur managed to not be oblivious long enough to notice that. Needless to say, he was not happy).

xxxxxxxxxx

Percival was not quite sure what had happened, but Gwaine had apparently declared war on Lancelot (well, the whole househould, actually, but mostly just Lancelot).

All he really knew was that Gwaine had biting remarks and retorts for anything 'Lancealittle' said, and he was confusing the hell out of the rest of the household by acting like a madman, doing things he normally wouldn't do and causing fear in Leon and Elyan by way of their 'god-awful singing' (which all of them registered, but had agreed not to mention, ever, because Leon was under the impression that he sung like an angel and Elyan clung to hopes of becoming a Superstar when he was drunk).

Then there were the two things Gwaine was doing that really caused Percival to worry; a) the brunette had taken to picking vocal arguments with Arthur, and b) Gwaine had been tossing pick-up lines his way for the past eight days.

(And Percival really hoped that was Gwaine just being his naturally flirty self, because if it wasn't, and the shorter male was using his confusing yet rapidly growing feelings against him, well, shit was gonna go down).

xxxxxxxxxx

Things all came to a head the day Arthur came back from his lunch with his father.

It had been a Wednesday, Gwaine remembered; yet another thing to add to his list of why Wednesday Was The Worst Day Of The Week (he even had charts. Bright, colorful pie charts because pie was the most delicious thing ever).

ANYWAY. He and the lads had been sitting in the living room when Arthur had stormed back into the flat, all furious and red cheeks and stuff flying everywhere. Elyan had made to get up to talk to the great prat, but then a book had sailed over their heads, just barely missing Leon so that was the end of that.

Doors slammed and Gwaine, still on Shirt Strike (but with pants this time), had turned to face Merlin, opening his mouth to speak when Hurricane Arthur re-emerged from his room.

"Orkney we're all fucking sick and tired of hearing you flirt with everything that breathes, so put a sock in it! And put on a bloody fucking shirt!"

"Don't take your anger out on me just because the talk with daddy dearest didn't go so well! Is he demanding you grow up and start behaving like a normal person, because we've all been waiting for that!"

Gwaine really did not have a brain-to-mouth filter. At all.

Arthur let out a enraged yell, soared over the sofa, and tackled Gwaine to the floor.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Merlin yelped as he ducked out of the way to avoid Arthur's wayward fist. "What are we, five?"

"Apparently," Leon said as he and Elyan took cover on the couch. Percival was standing in the doorway to kitchen, confused and shocked.

"Get the hell off me, you big giant prat!"

"Make me, you flirtacious bastard! What, your crush turn you down so you have to flirt with everything that moves?" Arthur yelled back.

That spurred the four other Knights into action. Merlin and Leon grabbed Arthur, while Elyan and Percival pulled Gwaine up and away from the blonde heir.

"What's gotten into the two of you?" Merlin demanded.

"He was...he was flirting with you!" Arthur sputtered, indignant. 

"It's Gwaine," The black-haired male said, irritated. "He flirts with EVERYONE!"

"Well-he...I...let go of me Leon!" The Pendragon heir wrenched his arm from the older male's grasp, storming off again. The sound of a bedroom lock could be clearly heard three seconds later.

Percival sighed, before frowning down at Gwaine. "You and I are going to have a long talk later."

The brunette just groaned.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, after he and Arthur had calmed down enough to manage a gruff apology, Percival dragged him into the kitchen, staring down at him in a very disapproving manner.

"Alright, what's going on?"

Gwaine made a face. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Orkney," The dirty blond scowled. "You've been acting strange for days, and driving everyone up the wall."

The brunette hesitated slightly before speaking.

"I think I might be in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffie! Don't know when i'll be able to upload the next piece of the series.


End file.
